Worlds Apart
by KittyMarks
Summary: Naruto dies and his soul is sent almost twenty years in the past to inhabit the body of one Obito Uchiha. Fun times my friends, fun times.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or his world, I just mess with it.

**Warning**: This fic contains spoilers for Narutos heritage and is also rated **T **for bad language. Read at your own risk.

* * *

Worlds Apart.

Chapter One: Dying is very un-fun.

By KittyMarks.

* * *

Naruto looked irritably at the eight ninja surrounding him, the slashed out rock symbol on their foreheads and their weapons gleamed in the weak pre-dawn light shining in through his bedroom window. There were five males and three females and none of them looked happy to see him awake, in fact they looked just as happy to see him as he was to see them, that is, not at all. He sat up and pushed back his bed covers and glared at the intruders, his blue eyes flashing angrily as they tensed and raised their kunai.

Three weeks. Three fucking weeks since an official proclaimation had gone out stating that he was Minato Namikazes son and within those twenty one days no less than fifty assasins had tried to... well, assasinate him. Seriously, it was getting old. The blonde scowled at his would-be attackers, making eye contact with each and every one of them. Only two flinched, the rest just sneereed and prepared to gloat.

Naruto fought the urge to whack his head against the wall, if they were anyway decent assasins they would have killed him the moment they infiltrated his house instead of blustering around and acting all tough. By the looks of them they had a little speech prepared for him and he contemplated just attacking them first and getting it over with. Ah, well, he was never one to ruin anothesr fun. Let them monologue.

"Foolish Namikaze brat!" one of the male shinobi started. He was really tall, easily hitting the seven foot mark and had to stoop so as to not hit his head off Narutos ceiling and his voice was raspy, like he'd just swallowed a box full of razor blades. "You're security was pathetic, it was almost too easy to dispose of your staff and make our way here! You will die for what you're blasted family has done to our country!" he was almost yelling by the end of it and Naruto cocked his head to the side and feigned a confused look.

"Aren't you guys missing-nin? Why do you even care?" he muttered and rubbed the back of his head, he'd hit it off the headboard when he was rudely awakened by the group of ragtag ninja wannabies on front of him. One of the women answered next, she was dressed like a man and had her hair cut short but the boyish look was ruined by the fact that her breasts where huge and easy enough to distinguish through the rough fabric of her vest. Naruto leered at her and she snapped at him with an ugly flush colouring her cheeks. "Of course we care you bastard! Your fucking father nearly destroyed our home! We may be missing-nin but we can still bring honour back to our country by killing you!" she screeched, looking self righteous as he companions nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! You obviously don't care about your own people! Teru just told you that we massacred your staff and you didn't even batt an eyelash! You heartless bastard!" one of the other girls yelled, she had long blue hair hair and weird orange eyes and was freakishly small with a really squeaky voice, it didn't help that she was standing right next to the freakishly tall guy, it was very funny and Naruto was holding back laughter as he answered. "That's because they weren't staff, they were shadow clones! This is a house, not a mansion, why the heck would I have staff? You guys fail at being ninja, no wonder you're missing-nin" he muttered the last part under his breath but they still heard him and the last girl, a bland looking brunette screamed at him in frustration.

Hadn't these people ever heard of indoor voices? Not that he could talk but honestly he had never met a more incompetant bunch of ninja. Ever. Heck, the Konohamaru Corps would be better at sneaking then this lot. Ninjaness equals sneakiness and these assholes just weren't cutting it. The rest of them apperantly started to feel a bit left out because they all began to shout their own accusations and threats at him, Naruto just rubbed his temples and, while they were preoccupied he quickly bit his thumb and swiped it across a fancy looking design on his bedside table.

The design lit up and spread all over the floor, walls and ceiling within seconds, glueing the foreign ninjas feet to the floor. They growled and struggled but to their horror found that the designs had crept up their legs and were holding their limbs in place. The blnd female shouted something that Naruto didn't quite catch and he really wish he had of heard it because now, instead of panicking like headless chickens the missing-nins reslove hardened and they smiled eeriely at him from where they were frozen.

"If we die then you die asshole!" the busty transvestite cackled and all the ninja started to glow bright blue. Narutos eyes widened as he shot out of bed, but damn murphys law, his legs tangled in the bed sheets and he fell to floor in a tangle of limbs and fabric and was caught in his own sticky seals and his limbs all froze in their postions and the only things he could use were his mouth and eyes. Fuck.

Naruto glanced up at the glowing ninja who were barely recognisable as humans, they were just glowing shapeless blobs of blue energy and with a loud cracking noise they exploded and Naruto screamed as their chackra ripped into him, destroying his body within seconds and blowing his house to pieces. The explosion was heard all around the Hidden Leaf Village and within minutes several Anbu squads surrounded the wreakage and began a despreate search for survivors, just one survivor really, but it was to no avail, there was no body left to find.

* * *

Far away in a place that didn't really exist, Narutos soul was swearing its little transperent butt off to an equally pissed off demon fox. "It's your falut your stupid flesh-bag!" the Kyuubi roared as he futilely tried to mash Narutos soul into little bits with his paw, unfortunately, or fortunately, depends on how you look at it, his paw just went straight through Narutos semi-visable form as though it wasn't even there and it left no mark whatsoever.

"Haha! Stupid fox, you cant hurt me, nanananana!" Naruto mocked waving his hands and dancing in a circle around the demon fox while the Kyuubi tried desperately to decapitate the dead ninja with his tails. Eventually Naruto got bored and sat down and looked around to see where exactly he was, it was very... white, that was the only way to describe it. The ground, the sky, everything was a blank whiteness that seemed to go on forever, Naruto frowned and sighed, the gravity of his situation finally sank in.

He was dead, he had been killed by second rate Stone drop-outs and he would never see any of his friends again. Naruto ran a hand through his hair, he hadn't even had the chance to become Hokage... Right now Kakashi held the position, the silver haired man had been Hokage ever since Tsunade resigned when Naruto had been eighteen, he had been promised the seat of Hokage the moment he turned twenty, the age that the council decided was the minimum for future Hokages but he couldn't now because he was dead, as in not alive, as in no longer living. A frustrated shout tore from Naruto throat as he burried his face in his hands.

The Kyuubi chuckled at his former vessels pain and went about grooming his already glossy coat, he knew of a way to get them out of limbo but it would be extreamly tedious for him and he was wondering whether or not he should just let himself fade to be reincarnated somewhere else. Reincarnation was annoying as well, he would have to start off with one tail and work himself up to the top again and that just wouldn't do at all. The Kyuubi growled and tossed his head as he glared at the still shouting blonde.

It was all his fault, if he had just killed the stupid intruders in the first place instead of letting them rant on then they wouldn't be in this mess. Stupid, stupid, stupid human! The demon grumbled a little bit before swiping a paw through Narutos head, effectively getting his attention. The living-impaired ninja just yelled louder before the Kyuubi cut him off with a loud roar.

"SHUT UP!!! Listen you worthless lesser-being! I may have a way to get us out of here but you must do as I say." Naruto blinked and opened an closed his mouth a few times, doing a passable impression of a goldfish. "AWESOME! Um, wait, where is _here _anyway?" he asked looking very confused. "It's the place where demons go to be reinarnated, seeing as you've been my vessel for so long and have been absorbing my chakra for so long, your soul has been altered and you ended up here as well. There is a possibilty that we will both be reincarnated but it's more than likely that your soul will just dissapear." The demon explained and Narutos jaw dropped open.

"YOU ALTERED MY SOUL! YOU BASTARD! AND HOW DOES THAT GET US _BOTH _OUT OF HERE?!" he yelled and the Kyuubi slammed all nine tails down on the blondes astral form, "SHUT UP!!! Ahem, _anyway_, instead of being reincarnated and having to climb my way back up the power ladder I can use the inate magic that would go towards reincarnating my soul to send both of us back in time. I would join with my soul and body already existing, and I will never make the mistake of attaking your pathetic excuse for a village again. Your soul will probably drift along or meld with an existing soul that would have been similar to your own had you not been a demon vessel, but whatever, it;s better than dissapearing right?"

Naruto frowned and thought over what the Kyuubi had said. He would be someone else, or be a part of someone else, there was no insurance that he'd even be able to make himself heard in the foreign body and he probably would not be able to move but the Kyuubi was right, it was better than dissapearing. The Kyuubi was going to try send them back to before he had attacked and consequently sealed so Naruto was pretty sure he had a firm grasp of what lay in the future and how to change it for the better, no more Uchiha Massacre, no more Sound Invasion, no more Akatsuki, he could make it so that nothing ever happened!.

The Kyuubi chuckled to himself as he looked at Naruto, he could practicaly read the blondes thoughts and knew that he was thinking of changing the future. Hah, futile, The Fates would make sure to place him in a body that was destined to die before he could change anything, but what the brat didn't know wouldn't hurt him and more importantly it would save the Kyuubi from whatever headache the blonde would induce. A few seconds later and Naruto knew what he wanted to do, his face serious for once as he stood infront of the demon. "I accept, I'll help you send us back in time."

"I knew you would, now make these handsigns." The Kyuubi flicked a tail and around twenty handsigns apeared in the air in blazing red. The main reason why no other demons turned back time instead of being forced to be reincarnated as a much weaker being was because to turn back time required handsigns that could only be formed using _hands_ which most demons convieniantly lacked. Naruto quickly ran through the signs and as he made the last one the Kyuubi invoked the ancient reincarnation magic and with a whoosh the whiteness turned to black and Naruto lost what little consciousness he had. The last thing he heard was the booming laughter of the Kyuubi and what sounded like an alarm clock.

* * *

**A/N**: Whaddya think?? I know its a very short first chapter...think of it as a prologue of sorts. The next chapter will be in the past soooo..... REVIEW!!! Let me in on your opnions and whether or not Obito should die...I'm kinda undecided, as much as I love the guy.


End file.
